Cyber Chase (Remake)
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: The Republic faces a new threat, for unknown villains have aligned with the Separatists as a new weapon has been stolen, capable of taking down an entire system. So, the Council has played their last card. Project X. An initiative, bringing together a group of famous heroes from across the multiverse, to aide them. Can they work together? Or will they need a new hero to lead them?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Well, I have decided! I AM doing the remake of my first ever fanfic: Cyber Chase! Only this time, this will be the FOR REAL OFFICIAL VERSION! I mean, the first one counts kind of, but this one will be more in depth, more exciting and better improved since I've got the hang of this writing thing.**

 **And I will remake the sequel when this is done. Which will hopefully be by next year. And, I'm doing this as a Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Cartoon X-Over since The Clone Wars will be one of the main focuses of this story and where the story will be taking place for the most part. And, all you faves and followers from the first story, you had better be doing the same with this one. This is OFFICIAL! So, here we go!**

 **I only own my OC's. Everything else is owned by their respective owners. And now, enjoy the return/remake of _Cyber Chase_!**

* * *

Prologue

 _Everyone on Earth wonders if there is more life out there besides our own. To others, they see the planets, the stars, nebulas and constellations in the sky with their telescopes. But, with or without one, to me, there is more than just what appears in the deep vastness of space._

 _I believe there_ is _more life out there. Ones that are far more advanced, sufficient, and vibrant than our kind. In life, we take what we can get. In life, everyone's the same. And in life, no one quite believes in the tales of fantasy and sci-fi like fairies, magic, and aliens. But not me. I do believe; from what I read, what I learn, and what I see on my TV screen._

 _I just wish … there was someone, anyone out there in the world … or out there in space that understands me. That gets me. And that accepts me as who I am._

 _And one day, that did happen. But in a way I never thought was possible._

 _This is the tale of my life._

 _This is the start of my big adventure._

 _This is the story … of Cyber Chase._

 **CC**

It was nighttime on the lively planet known as Coruscant. The lights. The noise. The activity. An entire planet evolved around one big city. Hover cars, buses, transports and more zoomed through the sky as they decorated the tall skyscrapers of the bright city. As the bustle of traffic crowded the air space of the planet, the big Senate Building came in plain sight. The home to the many delegates, representatives, and senators that represent the many star systems that are loyal to the Galactic Senate.

And to the leading cause; the Republic.

The fighting force dedicated to bringing back the peace.

The sky was dark blue with many stars out, twinkling down on the Jedi Temple. The home to the Jedi Knights that serve in the name of peace and are soldiers to the Republic in the time of the Clone Wars.

But unbeknownst to everyone, someone was about to break the calm silence upon the fair city.

At the Republic Executive Building.

A figure in rugged clothing but armed with weapons hid behind a tall statue outside the building. She turned on a watch on her right wrist; which was really a cloaking device, and it turned her whole body invisible. She then ran over to the opposing wall and jumped up high; crawling up the side of the building when a security droid was walking in her direction. It sensed something on its right side so it turned that way. Its eyes slits shined light on the area, but nothing was there. So, the droid continued its sweep on the outside.

The woman sighed in relief before she resumed climbing until she reached the nearest window above her head. Once she slipped inside quietly, she ran down the corridors. Whenever a security guard came in her path, she stayed away hidden in the shadows of the halls. "Sheesh! Why do they have to have so many of these guards on patrol?" She asked herself in utter annoyance.

Finally, after running a little bit more, she stopped before a room with an electronic pad connected to it. "Hmm, too easy." Suspecting that it had a password encrypted code in it, she pulled out a chip from the small bag tied to her waist belt and stamped it on the pad. That's when the pad started to short-circuit and then a green light flashed, at the same time the door clicked open. She slyly smirked when she walked in. She looked around to see herself where all the files, records, and info on everything going on in the Senate were kept. Including the Republic. In the Senate Building's archives.

"Jackpot!"

The thief looked through everything in the systems on the computer terminal until she found a certain file under the name _CLASSIFIED._ "There you are." She opened it as well as it was brought up on the holographic screen. She plugged her hard drive into the computer, checking out everything there is on the Republic's secret weapon, as well as something called Project X. This made her smirk grow greedily.

Suddenly, the alarms started going off. The sirens' blaring starts hurting her ears. "Ugh, great!"

It was almost finished. "Come on, hurry up!" She growled.

Finally, the downloading finished. She pulled the hard drive out before stashing it in her bag and running the heck out of there. She just barged out of the door when the thief got caught by the security guards that ran down the hallway she came from.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!"

They raised their blaster guns at her when she smirked. She quickly pulled out a mini ball from behind and threw it at their feet. It was a smoke bomb, and the smoke made it hard for them to see and breathe. While they were blind to the smoke, the thief flipped over them and was perfect on the landing; going down to her escape route.

The landing dock.

She managed to sneak by or blind the other guards on the way there. When she finally made it outside to the hanger, she saw a small enough air speeder she could use for a quick getaway. But suddenly, tons of blasts came down on her from the balcony up above. Gritting her teeth, she kept on dodging and running, while at the same time she pulled out her blasters and started shooting at them. She managed to not get hit and hit some other guards herself. She hid behind a big shuttle. She tried to catch her breath, sweat beading her forehead before she wiped it away.

 _I have to get to that air speeder and fast! But how,_ she thought.

Then, she looked over to see the fleets of guards running her way. Another idea popped into her head. _Maybe this will keep them off my back,_ she thought as she smirked to herself.

She planted a small device on the shuttle, just as the guards crept quietly to it, hoping to catch her with her guard down.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

Then, following the plan, she started to climb the shuttle.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

She got to the top of it and the guards aimed their guns at her. "Surrender, bounty hunter!"

 _Beep, beep, beep._

She chuckled and shook her head, "Sorry boys, but no can do." The beeping progressed on, which confused and alarmed the guards. That's when she took out a small gun and shot it to one of the hanging lights on the ceiling. It was a grappling hook.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

"What the –?" The leader of said group started speaking when he was overpowered by the beeping.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

Which he came to realize what it was and where it was coming from.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

"So long, boys!"

 _Beep, beep, beep._

She laughed as she zipped up in mid air at quick speed.

"MOVE!"

 _Beep, beep, BEEEEEPPPPP!_

At the same time, the beeping stopped, followed by a loud explosion from the shutter.

BOOM!

The warm colored flames engulfed the shuttle, the guards, and the area.

She grinned maliciously at her work. "Perfect." She purred. She swung over to the air speeder. She back flipped right into the cockpit and started the engine, at the same time that more guards and security droids started making their way down to the landing dock. But, it was too late.

The speeder zipped away at high speed, leaving the Executive Building in distress. She turned on her communicator to contact her boss. A hologram of a hooded figure popped up before her. "Boss, I have the files you wanted."

The hologram chuckled lowly, " _Excellent. Take it back to the hideout in the Underworld. Wait for further instructions._ "

"As long as I get paid my dues."

" _You will get your reward soon enough. If I get my hands on the files, that is._ "

"As you wish, my mistress."

 **CC**

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker; the Hero with No Fear, and Ahsoka Tano; his apprentice and snippy friend, were sleeping in their shared quarters. But, like always, Anakin was having trouble sleeping. You can say he just can't ever get a good night's sleep. He was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a dream. And from the looks of the sweat beading his forehead and his tossing and turning, it wasn't a good one.

 _Anakin kept hearing murmurs, as he walked down a path that seemed to be endless._

 _Black, thick fog was surrounding him on all sides. It didn't suffocate him or make him tense._

 _He was on his guard. He was ready to take down whatever it was that lurked in the shadows._

 _That's when he could see someone up ahead. It wasn't someone he recognized. It was a tall figure, but not as tall as him. The figure was thin, curvy, but showed signs of something. He could sense it radiating off of them. It was_ fear.

 _He decided to walk towards them, only to have them walk away._

" _Hey." Anakin got ignored. "Hey, you there!"_

 _He tried running faster to keep up. But whoever it was was getting farther away by the second. "Hey, wait up!" He ran as fast as he could. But you know how in dreams time slows down when you run slower than usual? Yeah, this was just like that. "Hey, come back!"_

 _Finally, after running for what felt like an eternity, chasing down an endless path, Anakin caught up to the figure and he put his hand on their shoulder. "Who are you?"_

 _He turned the figure around and realized … it was a girl. She had her hair loose and flowing so he couldn't see her face when at the same time, something started shaking him, jolting him awake._

" _Master ...master ..."_

 _He was losing his grip on her shoulder. He could feel her floating away. "No, wait! Come back!" Shouting at her in hopes that it would bring her back, her figure started becoming the size of a doll, getting sucked back into the darkness. Finally, feeling himself getting woken up, he blurted out one last thing. "Who are you?"_

 _All he got in response was a giggle. An actual one. Was she serious? Yet, it had such a innocent tone to it. It almost made Anakin smile. Almost._

 _He felt his eyes fluttering open …_

"Master! Wake up!" Anakin heard Ahsoka's voice and she was the one shaking him out of his sleep. Anakin groaned and pried her hands off of his arms before pushing them away.

"Alright – I'm up, I'm up." He yawned before sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. It was still nighttime, the shadows and moon light merging across the room. Dark blacks and grays and creamy ghost whites."W – What is it _this time_?" Anakin asked, his voice sluggish from sleepiness. 'Cause whenever he did wake up, it was because of three reasons. One, he had a bad dream. Two, he had to leave early for a new mission. Or three, Ahsoka woke him up because it was an emergency or she just thrilled seeing him distorted and unprepared. He hated that.

"The Council just called an emergency meeting. Obi-Wan let me know through my comm while you were sleeping." Anakin met her gaze, raising his brow at her. _What was so important that the Jedi Council called an emergency meeting,_ he thought. He asked her that himself.

"The Executive Building's been robbed."

Anakin's eyes widened.

 _That is important,_ he thought to himself. He nodded, his lips in a thin, straight line. He met her eyes in a heated gaze.

"Let's go."

 **CC**

They made haste to the Council room, where everyone else was there, waiting for them so they could start their important meeting.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker. Padawan Tano." Master Yoda said.

"We heard what just happened. Is it true?" Anakin asked. Troubled looks were on all of them; especially Yoda, who nodded to confirm his question.

"True, this is."

"Someone broke into the building and stole some files from the archives," Master Windu spoke while he brought up a hologram of the building. They all saw smoke coming from the landing dock. "At least a dozen guards were killed from the detonator that was placed on the shuttle they last saw the thief near."

"The guards that are alive saw a air speeder fleeing the scene after, with the thief riding inside it," Obi-Wan said.

"Why would someone go to all the trouble stealing a bunch of files?" Ahsoka asked. The Council looked troubled; exchanging equal troubling faces, which made the atmosphere awkward and dead silent. Finally, Windu spoke, breaking the silence.

"Those files contained Republic information on a future project our research facilities have been working on since the beginning of the Clone Wars. It's been at work for months now and we're halfway to completion."

" _It_?" Anakin asked.

" _It …_ is a weapon; equipped with a laser, capable of knocking out an entire high-tech system, radiating the effects within a large radius. In other words, if used on a security grid, shield, defense systems or any in the matter, the laser can shut it down within a millisecond, making it completely useless," Obi-Wan explained, dread etched into his voice. Anakin and Ahsoka both balled their eyes at the new information.

"Well, have you tested it?" Anakin asked; yet a hint of anger was laced in his voice. He was never aware of the Republic building such a weapon. And the fact that the Council knew about it except him was hurtful still. The Council always leaves Anakin in the dark because such topics of seriousness would be a weight on him, unsure if he could handle it, what with his emotional side and all.

"Only on a few small things like some deserted areas we equipped with our own vehicles and such. So far, it's doing fine." Obi-Wan said.

"For now." Anakin countered. Some murmured to one another, Ahsoka bit her lip for her master's attitude on the matter, Obi-Wan raised his brow at him, Windu narrowed his eyes at him, and Yoda frowned a bit at this.

"Anakin –" Obi-Wan started to say until he was cut off.

"I mean, whose to say that it'll work for real?"

"We won't know for sure unless we test it."

"And what happens when we do test it? And on a real system? Huh? What happens then?"

Obi-Wan and he exchanged serious looks. Ahsoka shifted from one foot to the other, anxious as to what would happen next. Yoda cleared his throat to continue the meeting. "Tests will be done, further in the process. No system, neutral or Republic, will be tested on."

"So, any systems loyal to the Separatists, then?" Anakin asked.

"Unsure yet, we are." Yoda said.

"So … about the thief, did they get a good look at them?" Ahsoka asked, wanting to change the subject to ease some of the tension off of her master.

"Unfortunately, no. However, the guards sent a few probe droids to go and track the thief. They caught the thief go to the downtown area; possibly to the Underworld." Anakin and Ahsoka cringed. The Underworld was a dark and dirty place where Coruscant's most deadliest assassins, bounty hunters, and low lives resided in. It wasn't a safe place for any good doer, especially Jedi. "The Chancellor has ordered for us to retrieve the files back." Windu didn't sound too pleased with the idea.

For you see, the Chancellor; Chancellor Palpatine, always wanted to take part in all matters concerning the Republic when it came to serious matters and their progress in winning the war. But he especially wants to stick his nose in the Jedi's business. It's a dog sniffing all over the place in search for his bone. Talk about being a nuisance!

"Is it really that serious? I mean, what's so important about these files?" Ahsoka asked. The Council exchanged some similar looks again, ones that made the master and padawan curious.

"One of the files that was stolen contained something. Something we never thought we would have to use. It involves something else. Project X." That dumbed them. Ahsoka repeated it, like a ghost whisper, her eyes widening as it sparkled from how cool that sounded.

"Which is?" Anakin asked.

"It's only used in a dire situation. We don't speak of it to anyone outside of the Republic. Only a few people know about it besides the Order." Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, trying not to sound too excited by the topic.

"It's a protocal. An initiative, actually. But, we don't use it unless there's a dire situation, one even _we_ can't handle."

"Master, with all due respect, there's _nothing_ we can't handle! I mean, what could possibly be the reason why the thief stole them in the first place?"

"Quite possibly give them to the wrong hands. Like the Separatists." Windu said lowly.

"Oh." Anakin said, deadpanned. That _would_ be a serious situation.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"We want you two to go with Obi-Wan to the Underworld and retrieve the files back. If the Separatists get a hold of them, they will use them to their advantage. All systems that aren't loyal to them will suffer and the war will play in their favor. No Republic and neutral system will be safe. We won't stand a chance."

"We understand, Master." Anakin said.

"Go, now, you must. May the Force be with you," Yoda spoke with such wisdom.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan bowed to him and all three of them left right away. But unbeknownst to them all, a new adventure would soon begin. For them, and for those that lie away, far apart, hidden beneath the stars.

* * *

 **Guys, I am so excited to get this show going!**

 **So, please please please review, fave, follow and read on because I almost have Ch 1 finished! So, sit tight! I will be back! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: That's Life For You

**Hey guys! Ugh, why am I always updating late? Eh, oh well.**

 **Also, thank you for 2 faves and follows so far. Please keep it up! It really helps.**

 **So, after 11 days exactly, Ch 1 is here. (Redone since I made an error in the plot).**

 **So, I only own the plot and my OC's. The shows are owned by their respective owners. And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: That's Life For You

(My P.O.V.)

 _CRUNCH!_

 _I was running. My chest heaved, my forehead was beaded with sweat, and I was afraid._

 _CRUNCH!_

 _It was dark, there was nothing but trees, their branches, and scratchy bushes._

 _CRUNCH!_

 _My skin was scratched at by every branch I brushed past in a hurry. The stings were bee stings, less if I didn't dwell on them a lot. I finally broke free from the trees, which was a forest to my surprise. I scanned the area. It was night time, I could see a house from afar. It looked familiar. That's when something appeared high above the trees. It fell down right before me and grabbed my arm._

" _AH! NO, LET GO OF ME! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

 _Suddenly, a shadowy figure sprang up high over the trees top. Their shadow hid us away from the moon's glow. Then, it sped down to attack us. And by us, I mean the one that tried to kidnap me. His arms loosened and I was free to escape. They stumbled and rolled over the ground, delivering punches to one another. I gasped as I got a closer look at my savior._

 _It was a male, 12 ft tall, wearing a white shirt with a black stripe going down it, black pants, and matching finger-less gloves. But he was red and muscular, with yellow eyes. And there was a watch on his shoulder. I was so intrigued by his appearance that I didn't noticed until now that he got blasted at by my attacker. "AH!"_

 _He fell down in front of me, black soot on his shirt where he got hit when the purple suited monster stalked over to me. "Please, just go away! Leave us alone!" He, it, whatever it was, ignored me. His hand rested on the gun, which looked more advanced than a regular one. I felt something growing in my chest. Most importantly, my heart. The more he walked closer, the feeling inside me started to brew. In my veins. In my mind. And in my soul._

 _It was … invigorating._

 _Suddenly, when the creep got close enough, I started glowing. First, it was my hands. Then, I felt my eyes burning, but not from pain._

" _Georgethe …"_

 _At last, I felt a sudden urge as something was coming out of me._

" _Georgethe."_

 _But, the entire place turned white._

 _Still, the strange feeling in my gut never left._

" _GEORGETHE!"_

"Huh? W – What?" My head shot up and felt my eyes get blurry. Then, it subsided and I was faced with my class and my teacher, who looked pretty steamed. My face turned red. I fell asleep in class, again! Oh boy. This always happens when I stay up late watching my shows again.

"Care to explain why you fell asleep? Right in the middle of my lesson? Again?" Everyone's eyes were on me. I was in the spotlight. Again. For the billionth time. Not when I wasn't asking for this to happen. Ever. I just can't ever find myself able to sleep soundly in a while … a long while. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I – uh I – um –" Mostly, the other students, some I wish I could call them friends, however I can never see us like that. At all. Just like always.

You see, my name's Georgethe. And I am what most people call shy, a quiet, tall but very shy girl. Artistic, even with only just a pencil and a piece of paper. A book addict, from fantasy and supernatural books to graphic novels if they interest me enough. I take after my fairy-tale icon, Princess Belle. I know, Disney was for children. But hey, this girl here's a kid at heart.

But most of all, I was so totally addicted to my fave TV shows. Especially cartoon shows. Some were totally epic, and some were ones that I bet others wouldn't expect someone like me to get into. More specifically; Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h, Johnny Test, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Ben 10.

I just can't get enough of them. They not only have action, adventure and suspense, but they have everything you could want. Magic, humor, and weapons! the endless possibilities are but in one word, impossible. But that never stopped me from watching them every single night since I could remember.

Shows like Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h and Ben 10, I grew up with. But with Winx Club, Johnny Test and Star Wars, I got more drawn to all them in kindergarten. Middle school especially. Since I'm always alone mostly, at school and home since everyone's so busy nowadays. They always make me feel not so alone anymore. It's a blessing.

But that doesn't change the fact that I don't have a lot of friends to hang out with. I never feel welcome. I mean, no one asks me to join them at their table or to join their group for a group project in class. I'm always the last one to be picked. No one wants me.

I mean, just imagine it. A skinny, tall, weak and quiet-as-a-mouse girl. Who would want that? No one, that's who. And that's who they pick on constantly. Me, the target for pesky bullies like the douche blonde, name being Brandon. Ugh! Even the name disgusts me.

He always pick me about my height, the size of my feet, everything. I try my best to ignore him but he keeps pestering me. What I wouldn't give to choke the life out of that rat!

What I wouldn't give … to have a new life. One that will welcome me with open arms.

Good old Georgethe.

The one no one wants.

Just perfect. Now, back to the mess at large.

"Well, if you can't explain it to me, then perhaps you can discuss with me … and your parents. After school. Today." She stated, making everyone gape and me the most embarrassed in the world. The universe is more like it.

 **CC**

"Mr and Mrs. Hernandez, your daughter has been sleeping in class lately for the past few weeks. And it's not just my class, it's all of them!" I tried my best to not look at the faces of my parents. They were upset, and mad, and confused. I was all of that too. At myself for not being a heavy sleeper like every other normal preteen in the world. Why do _I_ have stick out like a sore thumb?

"But, that doesn't sound anything like something our daughter would do." My mother, always willing to see the good in others and how they represent themselves, especially me.

"I understand. But, the other teachers and I have already discussed this matter. And as of Monday, either your daughter gets her act together. Or we will have no choice but to suspend her." Both my parents gaped, my mother gasped as well.

"Ah caramba," my dad muttered in shame.

I froze in my seat. Oh man, this wasn't suppose to happen. This was never meant to be. I never get into trouble. Ever. In all my life. Well, except a few times in kindergarten.

But still, I can't get suspended. Because if I do, then I'll never hear the end of it.

 **CC**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The Underworld was everything the Jedi expected it to be. Dark, dirty, and down right nasty. Scumbags of every species, gender, and type dwelling in. It was cast in darkness, with smoke clouding the air and neon lights all over the place.

Their small cruiser landed and all three were covered in robes with their hoods pulled over so no one could see their faces. Anyone from up above wasn't welcomed down there nicely.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka scoured the last sighting of the thief. The probe droids scouting the entire Underworld managed to track down the stolen speeder in the heart of the underground world laying underneath the city. Plus, the speeder was trashed in a garbage tank a little miles away from where they landed. The thief's energy trail led them to a local club; a drunken wasteland to the poor, the cruel, and the unfortunate.

"Ew! What the heck is that smell?" Ahsoka's nose scrunched up from the odor coming in waves from the back alley.

"That, my young padawan, is garbage." Anakin stated. But by eyeing the ragged customers lounging outside he must have also meant them.

"Oh God! It's rancid!" Ahsoka screeched.

Both Jedi Masters shushed her. They didn't want to attract unwanted attention. They pulled their hoods over, secured. They walked into the club, quietly. The place was booming with music, laughter mixing with it, and it was packed. Various breeds of alien thugs, creeps, and wanted folk alike in the joint. Anakin and Ahsoka sat together on one side of the room and Obi-Wan sat upfront at the bar.

"Be careful, Snips. This thief may know that we're on to them. So, spot anyone looking – "

"Ominous?" Ahsoka grinned.

"Exactly." Anakin gave her a sly smirk.

Obi-Wan ordered a drink while scanning the area, cunning like. No one was acting suspicious under their radar. That is, until, a sound could be heard from the room on the far side ahead of him. Obi-Wan eyed the door there rather suspiciously. He eyed his allies and motioned to the same door. Anakin and Ahsoka nodded.

 **CC**

"Well, I'm here. I'm waiting. Now, where are you? And where's my money?"

"Oh, you'll get it."

The thief, with her helmet taken off and laid on the side of the table, and her boots scuffed with propped up on said table, revealed her to have fiery long curly red hair, with orange mixed into it. Her face was smooth and olive toned, though the bangs covered her eyes. But that didn't hide her grumpy frown.

As soon as she escaped with her jackpot from Coruscant, she high-tailed straight to the chosen place to meet up with one of the mistress's accomplices to retrieve the stolen plans. As soon as she entered, the mucky and wretched stench of the Underworld clogging her nostrils, she trashed the air speeder next to the dump and made her way to the local club, the perfect spot for a rendezvous. She briskly passed the bar attendee, her eyes solely set on the door leading to the back room. There, she waited, until her tiny holo-projector beeped to signal that it was time for a quick chat.

"I better!" A laugh was heard from the hologram. The bounty hunter glared at the blue image through her helmet. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing you needn't worry about. For now, stay put. My ally will arrive shortly. And once you hand her the files, she will paid you … tremendously."

"You had better keep your word."

"Oh, I intend to." The devious smirk hidden beneath the hood didn't make the situation any better. Suddenly, the hologram showed their head slowly rise up high, their pale eyes piercing. The eyes never looked sharper than they did just then.

"What is it?" There was a long pause. Until the mistress's voice finally broke the silence.

"If I were you," the sly look under the hood made the thief raise her brow at it, "I would be leaving right about now."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She said, serious dripping the mistress's voice. The thief huffed out some steamy breath out of her nostrils. A thief that's stubborn isn't a happy thief. "Either you get paid or you will get caught." That got her attention.

"Alright. I'm going." She snapped before putting back on her helmet, concealing her steel eyes. She turned off the small holo-pad, shoved it deep in her pocket, and made her way casually out the door.

 **CC**

"You want to buy a cigarette?" A skinny and pale seller sat down next to Obi-Wan,who was merely drinking. His eyes concentrating over the rim of the frail glass cup, aware of the packet offered to him.

"You don't want to sell me cigarettes," he spoke dormant, his free hand waving absentmindedly over the seller's face. His eyes then twitched, switching from greedy steel to cloudy entranced.

"I don't want to sell you cigarettes." He repeated numbly.

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life."

"You'll leave me be."

"I'll leave you be." He then got up and walked away, his body slagging on his way out the door. That's when he sensed something coming their way. Something bad. Obi-Wan's head shifted so he was staring at his drink, but his eyes peered slightly up. A figure, a curvy woman in a suit, looking like Mandalorian armor. And it was.

Thoughts raced in his head, reminding him of the last time he saw that kind of armor. On Mandalore. And Duchess Satine.

Suddenly, he sensed Anakin getting tense. Ahsoka was feeling it too. And right, so was he. The figure just passed the bar when the helmet's lenses caught his reflection, his suspicious stare made the figure get tense, but also off. Like he, she or it knew something. Something that was valuable to him. Suddenly, the figure bumped into an incoming customer, making the bag strapped to their belt open up slightly, giving Obi-Wan a glance of what was inside.

A flash drive. Its bright metallic glint made his blue eyes widen in realization. A tingling feeling in the back of his head grew immensely. Through the Force, something was definitely wrong. And, it told him to get that flash drive. Now!

Suddenly, everything went by fast.

The figure froze when Obi-Wan's calm glare made him, she or it flee. He shot right out of his seat after them. Anakin and Ahsoka went after them too. Cries were heard as they moved through the large crowd outside the club. Shouts were exchanged between the trio, chasing after the figure who they already presumed was the thief. And the stolen files were in the bag.

"We can't keep up! She's too quick!" Anakin shouted, making his former master flinch since he was close to him.

"We need to cover higher ground!"

"I'm on it!" Ahsoka ran to a nearby dumpster. Using the Force, she jumped up high from then to the hanging banner of a stained shop, climbing up it until she was able to pull herself onto the roof. She got to her feet and sprang to the other side, leaping across the roofs one at a time. She was able to keep up with the chase, finding herself catching up to the thief.

After running for what felt like an eternity, the chase ended with Anakin huffing out in ragged breath, "That's it! I've had it!" He jumped up to reach Ahsoka's height from the roofs, with use of the Force, and tackled the thief in the back to the dirty ground. They both tussled, rolling across the floor, while Ahsoka leaped down to ground level while Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin's course of actions.

"Anakin!" Both Jedi ran over while the tussling continued, both delivering whacks to one another in a challenge of dominance. And so far, Anakin was the punching bag. First, she punched him on the side of his face. Then she kicked her knee right in his gut, making him gag and fall forward, making his defenses falter, letting her use it to her advantage. She grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over like a rag doll, making him crash into his former master. "Oof! Anakin!"

"Ugh, sorry Master."

"Ugh, it's quite alright," he helped push Anakin off of him, groaning from the impact, "I can handle it. You, however …" Anakin shoved him aside, an annoyed look on his face from that snide comment.

They helped each other up while all three advanced on the thief, who was backing away into a brick wall. It was a dead end. She was trapped. The neon light from her left painted her side, a sickly bright green color, making the colors on her suit stand out. But they also highlighted the serious looks in the Jedi's eyes. Obi-Wan spoke for the group. "If it's not too much trouble, we'd very much like that flash drive of yours." Obi-Wan, being the negotiator, tried reasoning with her.

She laughed, low but amused at his tactics. "Thanks, but no thanks." She readied her blasters, just in case she needed to blast some of their heads off. "It's my bargaining chip. My ticket out of this hell hole."

"Well then, today's not your lucky day. Now, fork it over or else." Anakin narrowed his eyes at her, his voice getting close to a growl, especially since he wiped some blood coming from the cut on his lip he got from her punch.

She saw the shadows of the alley moving. The moonlight, shining down the gaping hole from the top as its light; Heaven looking down on Hell, made out their figures, as well as three more. That made her smirk.

"Or else what?"

 **CC**

Suddenly, the air turned cold. Like winter had just arrived. Frost blossomed on the buildings surrounding them, crackling across their surfaces. All three Jedi noticed the change. Their breathing turned snow white and visible. Something wasn't right. Coruscant, the Underworld even, wasn't know for having changes in climate. So, why now? Or better yet, by who?

That's when Ahsoka sensed something bad. Actually, three of them. Her head lifted up to see three silhouettes hovering right in the moonlight above them.

"Uh, guys?" Ahsoka's worried tone got their attention. They looked up to see the same thing she was seeing. "We've got company."

"Probably just her backup." Anakin muttered, bringing out his lightsaber, but not activating it.

"Patience, Anakin. We don't need to jump to any conclusions." Obi-Wan said. However, these three weren't just any other bounty hunters at all. Except for one thing in common.

They loved – craved hunting the weak.

They lowered themselves down enough to give them a good enough view. They were three young ladies, around 18 or a bit older. But they weren't dressed as the thief. They looked more slick and stylish. Like sorceresses. Their eyes glowed unnaturally bright. It sent chills up all their spines, but they tried not to show it. Anakin approached them, pushing Ahsoka behind him just in case. "Who are you?"

"Us?" The middle one with pure white hair asked innocently, gesturing to themselves. Anakin raised a brow at them, getting impatient down there. "Oh, not much. Just here to collect our bounty. Now, fork it over, honey."

The thief growled at them, "I'm no one's honey! You got that, frosty?" The middle one started narrowing her icy blue ones in a death glare. That's when she swiftly swooped down to grab the thief by her neck. She lifted them up mid air when she leaned in close to breath on the lenses of her helmet.

"Crystal," she whispered. In light speed, she freed one of her hands and swiped the flash drive out herself. "I'll take that." She choked her for mere amusement, enjoying watching her claw at her neck to free it. Midnight blue nails pierced her neck, making her gasp in pain.

She let her go, letting her breathe again and the thief stumbled when she landed, taking in much needed air. "Now, I say we get going, ladies. Before this street rat gets on my nerves." She gave a stone cold look behind her helmet at the witch.

"Well, _I_ say … NOT a chance!" Anakin yelled before striking.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan called out.

But it was too late. When the thief ran to take cover behind the dumpster, Anakin ignited his saber, its blue glow lighting the place up more when he super jumped, getting an advantage of height as he delivered his saber down to meet her head on when suddenly, she evaporated into thin air. Anakin gaped at it before landing on the wall ledge. "Huh? Where did she go?" He tried balancing himself on top the wall when she reappeared again, behind him.

"Anakin, behind you!" Obi-Wan warned him.

But when he turned around, she blasted him fully with ice. Anakin yelled in shock and in freezing pain as he fell over their heads, soaring high up until his back collided with the wall, trapping him in a cocoon made entirely of ice. He was completely frozen.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out in shock and worry. Obi-Wan first glanced at him in worry too, but then shifted to a stern glare at the woman now cackling over how fun it was.

"Well, that was fun."

"You won't be laughing for much longer. I promise you that." Obi-Wan stated, as calm as he could when being upset, and charged her too. She smirked before disappearing again. But he wasn't aiming at her. "Ahsoka, stay here! I've got these two!" He leaped up high with help from the Force and attacked the other two. Instead, they flew out of his way as he landed on the other side. He jumped up to the rooftops instead, to get a better shot at them. He saw them and attacked again. But, they dodged him again. Every time he tried attacking, he just couldn't quite catch them. The two laughed in his face, taunting him.

"Aw, look at that! The old man thinks he can stop us! How pathetic!" The brown haired lady laughed madly, her light brown bangs blowing widely in the wind.

"Agreed! How about we end this trivial game of cat and mouse?" The purple haired lady offered, her gray bangs doing the same thing.

"And we can all guess whose the cat and whose the mouse."

They both swooped down and dark energy pulsated through the brown haired lady's hands. They blasted out dark matter, hitting Obi-Wan in his chest and making him fall over the ledge of the roof he was currently on. "Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka cried out, as she watched the older Jedi hitting window seals from buildings on the way down, until he landed roughly on the ledge of the wall, toppling over like a crumpled rag doll.

All three ladies surrounded the lonely padawan who ignited both her sabers, the green making their figures pop out more. "You three are so asking for it now!" Ahsoka growled, making the ladies laugh at her attempt to scare them. "Just ask me this. Why do you want these files so badly? And whose this master you spoke of?"

The white haired lady appeared behind her and spoke, startling Ahsoka. "Oh, no one important. But she will be, as soon the time comes. But when that time does come, you pathetic worms will squirm. Right in the palm of our hands. ALL OF YOU WILL!" She blasted at her but Ahsoka got out of the way to see the other two get hit instead.

"Argh! Why you little –!" She was cut off when the dumpster suddenly hit her. Ahsoka's palm facing out, the Force focusing on the dumpster solely. The thief ran to the wall, flipping over it to take cover. The Force called out to her, warning her of two things headed her way. She back flipped, making all three ladies collapse on top of one another. Ahsoka spotted the flash drive loosely in the lady's grip. Through the Force, she made it fly straight to her hand.

"Got it!"

"Oh no, you don't!" A powerful lightning blast struck her right in the chest. She shrieked in pain, crashing into the wall behind her, making her figure slag forward, her face full of gravel and dirt. The clicking of heels rang in her ears as someone leaned down to pry the flash drive from her hand. "I'll take that back, thank you very much. Here you go, sister."

"Thank you, sister. Ladies, I think we can go now." The trio walked away, while Ahsoka groaned as she tried lifting her head. The many lights in the area made their slick clothes more detailed. Purple, dark magenta, and midnight blue were their colors. Their makeup matched the theme. And their eyes sharpened in the dark, like bats with enhanced vision. She had to stop them from escaping, but her body screamed for her to stop and stay down. Or else, they could do much worse than they already did.

But she was able to muster up a bit more strength to say this. "Who – Who are you people?"

The leader, the white-haired one, turned back just as her sisters, Ahsoka presumed from what they said earlier, did. She smirked, evil gushing out of it.

"We … are the Trix!"

Their joined laughter made Ahsoka prickle, the hairs on her neck stood up when lighting appeared just as the thief flipped over the wall again joining them, striking them and encasing them in a bright light. When it died down, they were gone. Ahsoka groaned when she heard something cracking. She looked up to see Anakin freeing himself from the cocoon as cracks spread rapidly, chunks of ice falling off until finally, he jumped down, free. "Ahsoka!" He ran over and helped her sit up, letting her lean in to his side. "Are you alright?" Worry etched his face.

"Y – Yeah. I – I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I've been better." He mused, brushing off some ice from his sleeve. He saw Obi-Wan waking up and groaning as well. "You okay, Master?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic." He spoke sarcastically. Anakin rolled his eyes when he remembered why he was almost a popsicle.

"Those women – the flash drive – did you manage to get it?"

"No, Master. They – they got away. Along with the flash drive." Ahsoka muttered, feeling guilty. Both Masters looked at each other, dread etched onto their faces. "They said they were called the Trix. I've never heard of anyone called that. Not in the archives. Master, what do we do? What happens now?"

Great question. What _do_ they do now? Well, let's see. They lost the thief and the flash drive containing secret Republic files they desperately need back. The ladies who took it had dark properties and were able to bend it to their will in powers they've never seen before. And the three Jedi were put down like ravenous dogs. Honestly, Anakin didn't have a clue. How were they suppose to get the files back from people who they've never faced or dealt with before?

After a long period of silence, Anakin finally answered.

"Snips … I don't know."

* * *

 **Now, I'm tired and ready to pass out.**

 **Also, this story will take place during Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 3. Every other show will be starting at the end of Season 1 for each one.**

 **So, leave me thoughts, comments, fave, follow and review and I will see you soon.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Call

**Hey guys! Wow, a month has gone by since I last updated. Reasons being, I wasn't inspired that much/too lazy/busy with school. But I'm back!** **And, reaching 100 views is good but I really want more love and support so keep checking this out guys. I really need to know what you think of this so far or else I'll start to think that you don't seem to care about this at all. Then, I'd be sad and very disappointed.**

 **Also, the** _words_ **in my OC's POV are the English translation of the Spanish words used, just in case you don't get it. And I will edit this when I have the time.**

 **Anyway, I do NOT own anything at all, except the plot and my OC's so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Call

The sound of scribbling was the only thing I could take right now. My pen was going all over the page while I ignored the tragedy that was my life. My eyes narrowed, my lips pouted, and sweat beaded my forehead.

I was so ticked off!

I was ready to blow up like a volcano!

Not only did that school meeting with my homeroom teacher and my parents go south, but now I'm forced to stay awake and slave over countless homework assignments!

The moment we got home, I tossed it aside it pure anger.

I hate it!

I just hate it!

So what if I sleep in class all the time? That doesn't mean I deserve any of this! I mean, it's not my fault I'm having trouble sleeping. I just can't seem to focus nowadays. I spent all afternoon either pouting or writing in my journal. More like a journal/diary/sketch book to keep away everything I felt and saw since I started middle school this year. But so far, everything's gone haywire!

I sighed, putting my face in the palms of my hands.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened but I didn't have to see who it was. I already knew. The bed shifted on the right side of me and I looked away from my book and saw my mom, frowning. As far as I knew, she was the only one that was there for me. I mean, my younger sister always wants to be by herself or talk with her friends online, my older sister was busy with college stuff since she started recently, and my dad was always working for most of each day. My mom has always been there when I needed someone, anyone, to come to. But today was _so_ not the right time for another mother/daughter talk.

I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Por favor. Háblame." _Please. Talk to me._

"No."

"Necesitas ayuda." _You need help._

"I don't need help. I'm not going loony, mom!"

She sighed, understanding that I was getting frustrated on this. "I know." She took my hands in hers and tugged on them, making me face her. "But you have to realize that this isn't a game. If you get caught sleeping in class one more time, you'll be suspended." My mom's foreign voice made me remember that she prefers to talk in our native Hispanic tongue than English more often.

"I know," I sighed.

"Then, you need to take this seriously." I narrowed my eyes and snapped.

"Whose to say it's _my_ fault?! It's not _my_ fault that my body sleeps when it feels like it! It just … happens."

"It doesn't just happen."

"Of course, you wouldn't believe me." I felt tension in the air. I turned to see her face sagging, her eyes downcast and her frown grow. I already felt guilty. "I'm sorry, mamá. I just … I couldn't sleep well last night." Her head raised to meet my eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" I nodded.

"It wasn't bad. It was just … odd. And it always the same. I can see myself there, though it's not really me. And then, there's a woman. And she's holding her hand out to me. She wants me to take it. And before I can decided, I wake up." I could hear the dread in my voice. "Do you think that's normal?"

"I don't know, cariño." _Sweetie._ "But I'm sure that they will go away."

"But it's been going on for a month now. What if they never go away?"

"Look, we'll talk about it later, okay? I have to get dinner ready." I nodded when she kissed my cheek, then hugging me. "Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, do your schoolwork. It's starting to turn dark outside."

"Okay, mamá." She smiled at me before she left, closing the door quietly behind her. When she was gone, I turned back to my book and sighed. I could see my brand new drawing, right beside another new one.

The woman from my dreams was there. Long white dress that sparkled, with blue on the puffy shoulder sleeves and as lining on the wrists and on the skirt. Golden blonde hair that shined like the rising sun. And glowing white skin that made her seem ghostly, or rather genuine.

The other one was of my icons. My idols. My true heroes. The ones I've always seen on my TV screen since I was a kid. Fairies, aliens, epic battles, I wanted it all. Too bad they're just made up figures on the big screen. Though, I wish with all my heart that they were real. Then, I wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

All six of them were lined up in a row, the tallest; Anakin Skywalker and Ben Tennyson in his teen years, on both ends and the sizes shrinking right to the middle. The two shorter ones; Johnny Test and Omi were in the front, making funny poses. Two red headed girls; Bloom and Will were on either side of the girl in the middle.

And that girl … was me.

I touched them both, feeling like something even stranger was about to go down.

"Let's hope I'm _not_ going crazy."

 **CC**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Yoda meditated. It was a way for him to relieve himself of the pressure that weighed on his shoulders. The pressure was on all of them.

The thief got away.

The plans were still gone and still stolen.

And what's worse, three mysterious women just showed up out of nowhere and made their situation more troublesome than it needed to be.

Yoda always thought better when he was alone, in his room, meditating his troubles away. And hopefully, to give him some ideas on how to handle the affair.

Suddenly, he sensed something disturbing in the Force. It prodded his mind like a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He felt himself being covered by the mysterious Force. It was soothing, comforting, but hints of a warning were coming. He knew ignoring the strange senses weren't wise for a great Jedi Master. So, he was willing to let his mind walls down. Just this once.

 _He could feel the nagging feeling again, scratching the back of his cranium. He turned around to face the cause of the scratching. And in its place took the form of a feminine figure, wearing a white dress that sparkled mildly while most of her face and hair hid in the shadows._

" _Yoda, my old friend. We meet again." Yoda's eyes gleamed from shock and wonder in realization._

" _Voices, I heard. Serene, one is. Serene, like yours." Her cheeks showed slight signs of blushing._

" _It has been a long time, my little green friend." She spoke kindly, velvet-like and gentle._

" _Disturbance, in the Force, I sense. Troubled, I felt."_

" _I've felt it too." A wave of silence had passed the empty space between them, roaming over them like a tidal wave. Strong and disturbing. "What could this mean?"_

 _Yoda hummed, "I do not know. The future, unclear it is." He felt himself being drawn back into reality. "Go now, I must. But, if in fact, the crisis ceases to rest, the time will be to bring it to light."_

" _Understood, Master Yoda."_

" _Until we meet again, old friend." A genuine smile grew on her face as she faded away to the background._

Yoda's eyes opened to feel someone in the room. He slowly turned around to see Master Windu in front of the door, patiently waiting with his arms crossed behind his back. "Master Windu, something to say, have you?"

"Yes, Master. We've received a transmission. There's something there you want to see." Windu spoke, seriousness etched on his face. Yoda narrowed his eyes then nodded.

"Summon Skywalker, his padawan and Kenobi, we must."

"As you wish, Master."

 **CC**

"I swear! In the name of – oh, BLAST IT!" Anakin shouted, a bench hitting the wall, leaving a dent in it.

After returning to the Jedi Temple and informing the Council of their loss, they were very worried. But they never showed what they truly felt on the surface. As Jedi Knights, they were sworn to their word that they would never let their emotions cloud their judgment. It was part of the old ways and in the halls of the Jedi Temple, following tradition was protocol.

However, Anakin wasn't that kind of Jedi. He liked to take out his emotions on things. Mostly, training equipment.

"Nice aim, Skyguy." Ahsoka complimented, smiling wryly at her master's take on dealing with his anger issues.

"That witch – that – that tramp! Oh ho, I swear, if I ever see her again – which I will – then I will make her wish she was never born!" He growled like a lion, his teeth barred as sharp as a wolf's, his eyes narrowed in stern determination and desire – a desire that the next time they come across the thief and the witches again, which they definitely would – Anakin would choke the life out of them. Especially the white haired she-devil. "I still have ice on my sleeves!" He whined, brushing the small icy flakes off the sleeves hazardously. "Ahsoka, join me and together, we will take down those she-demons!"

"Master, wasn't it you that told me that revenge is never the Jedi way? Oh wait, you did!" Ahsoka pointed out, giving him a smarty pants look, making Anakin scowl.

"Oh, be quiet, Snips!"

"I'm sorry, Master. Or maybe not." Ahsoka giggled.

Anakin groaned, getting more annoyed when he heard a familiar voice.

"Anakin." Said man stopped what he was doing and looked over to see his former master, Obi-Wan, standing from afar in the doorway. "Master Yoda requests our presence in the briefing room right away." Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged confused glances as to why Master Yoda needed to see them right away, and went along with Obi-Wan.

 **CC**

The communication room was filled with only five people, consisting of the five Jedi Knights. "You asked for us, Master?" Anakin asked as everyone got situated.

"Yes, I did." Yoda nodded.

"We've received a transmission from Master Plo-Koon near the planet Christophsis." Windu explained while powering up the holoprojector. "His fleet was sent there to investigate strange readings coming from around the planet."

"What kind of readings?" Anakin asked.

"That's the troubling part." Windu said when it finally powered up, revealing a holographic version of Master Plo-Koon, in front of running clone troopers. It appeared they were inside their cruiser. Ahsoka smiled at her good old friend, since he was the one who brought her to the Jedi Temple when she was just a little girl. "Master Plo-Koon. Have you found the source of the strange readings?"

"Yes, we have. We've traced it to down below in the ruins of the city. There's no signs of Separatist activity here."

"Then, what's the problem?" Anakin asked him.

"This." The image changed to the battleground of the cities that used to be standing, before the onslaught from the Separatist and Republic forces when the Clone Wars started. What drew their attention the most was the small group that was there.

There was six of them. One was a skinny guy clad with spiky bright hair and clad dark clothing, spiral goggles on his head and a heli-pack on his back and it came to their attentions that … it was a kid! Though, the gothic/punk rock attire and the tons of dark makeup on his face made him look not so innocent. Another was in a gold and white robotic suit of some sorts, with jewels encrusted all over it to make it shine out everyone else. Then, there was one that was an actual, gigantic serpent! It adorned long, white hair and had beady eyes that matched one of a vicious reptilian of its caliber.

However, the other three were very familiar. They were all women. And they adorned the same crafty attire from before …

"It's them!" Ahsoka blurted out in anger and shock.

"Those witches!" Anakin shot out, his eyes narrowed, getting closer to confirm his observation. Obi-Wan brushed his hand through his beard, recognizing them too.

"They're what?" Windu asked, unfamiliar with the use of term.

"Those women we reported that helped the thief escape. They were there when it happened and they did some sort of … _magic_." Ahsoka explained, saying magic like she just witnessed it and it spellbound her.

It appeared that they were attacking the already wrecked building structures of the ruins, from the missiles coming out of the armored hands of the giant robot suit to the smack of the long, scaly tail of the serpent creature (Anakin and Ahsoka looked creeped out by it).

The ladies threw icy blasts, lighting as pitch as night and tornadoes as tall as the ruined city. The kid even brought out his own personal robots to do the messy work for him. Everything was falling to their knees. The five Jedi Knights didn't see what was the point of all this.

"But why – or rather how did they get halfway across the galaxy there so fast. It's only been a few hours since we've last seen them," Obi-Wan said. There was no doubt that it had something to do with their parlor tricks. Their _magic_. "Master Plo-Koon, the accomplices down there may have the stolen plans. You must capture them before they can make their escape."

"Not to worry, Master Kenobi. I've already sent two of my cruisers down to the planet. If they try to leave the atmosphere, we'll have them cornered."

However, in the few minutes that passed, something miraculous happened.

Suddenly, that's when a bright, immense light gave off in the exact same area as the strange group. Anakin honed in on everything. The leading lady, her icy smile sending creepy chills down his spine as if she could see him, when the light came. Then, an actual beam of energy went over all their heads and fired up, directly at the incoming cruisers. _Oh no,_ he thought, fear coming in.

"Master Plo-Koon, wait! It's a trap!"

But it was too late.

Like a missile going at hyper speed, a shooting star coming out of the atmosphere of the planet, it was unstoppable. The laser only had to hit one of them. Because when it did, the effects of hitting the cruiser caused the entire ship to give off blue, electrical surges of immense energy. All five Knights watched as the cruiser started pointing downward. But not before they could see an almost invisible wave hit the other cruiser, causing it to have the same affects.

Short-circuiting, loss of power and no control over what transpired, both cruisers went down as the tremendous dive down to the planet below caused the ships to start burning as they entered the atmosphere. Anakin felt himself zone out the desperate cries Master Plo-Koon was receiving from the other officers on the ships. The thousands of clone troopers, assistants, droids, all their supplies, fighters, everything … it was all over.

Then, just like that, two gigantic explosions took place. Like two tiny active volcanoes giving out a giant burp.

They were gone.

Luckily, Master Plo-Koon was far enough from the laser to not get hit from its' after effect energy wave. Still, what a loss.

"Scanners indicate the signal's gone. We've lost them."

"Their attack of the ruins was meant to be a diversion. They wanted our attention. They drew us to them like mice and we fell for it." Windu stated, narrowing his eyes at the floor.

"And that laser beam can only mean one thing. The only thing strong enough to knock out two Republic cruisers right out of space," Obi-Wan added, his forehead creasing with worry.

"The plans. They were able to build the weapon. And now, every Republic system in the galaxy is in peril if we don't find those creeps and get the plans back." Anakin growled out.

"Calm down, Anakin. Getting angry over this is not the Jedi Way. We must remain calm and try to think of a way out of this predicament," Obi-Wan said in a reasoning way. Anakin glared at him.

"Calm down? Uh, hello, did you see what just happened or was it just me? We're sunk!"

"Not yet, we are. What we need is a well thought out plan. Master Plo-Koon, report back to the Temple immediately."

"I will, Master Windu." The transmission ended.

"We'll need to call in more troops. We'll need the entire Order on this, if it comes to that. We'll have to scour every inch of the galaxy in order for us to find them," Anakin said.

"Master," Ahsoka said, getting their attention, "what we need is someone, anyone that knows how to beat these guys. That way, we can have an advantage. You're right. We do need a team. A team with brute strength, bravery, the smarts, those that can aid us in ways that even we can't."

"Snips, I'm all for it. But if you're saying that we should recruit some newcomers then, we're toast! None of our troopers can handle something like this. Shoot, I don't see how _we_ can stop something like this," Anakin exclaimed. He was feeling it. If two Republic cruisers couldn't handle the fire power that laser had, then whose to say the entire Republic armies can stand up to that and a group of weirdos and freaks that they've never seen before in their lives?!

What they needed was a miracle.

That's when Yoda was humming, smiling. That grabbed everyone's attention. "Master Yoda? What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Help, need, we do, Padawan Tano. But, from here, we do not."

"Well then, where do we start looking?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"From near, from far, from beneath the stars." He said, walking along with his cane making sounds on the floor.

"I don't follow."

Master Yoda looked up to Windu and Obi-Wan, smiling as the all-knowing Jedi Master he was. "Time, it is. Time, for the protocol, it has come." Windu and Obi-Wan looked shocked but that looked was quickly replaced with one of understanding. However, Anakin and Ahsoka were confused.

"Project X. Commence, it must."

* * *

 **So guys, please keep fave, follow, review, view and support me on this. That would really mean a lot. Or else, I will go back to feeling like a failure like when I first started my first fanfic and it was not good.**

 **So, until next time (if we get there), see you later guys! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Initiative Part 1

**Hey guys. Late update, since I've been busy as of late. But, I'm back!**

 **Now, I decided to split this Initiative part out into three parts before they all come together. So, this is Part 1. I own nothing at all except the plot and my OC's. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Initiative Part 1

(Third Person POV)

Master Yoda was once again in deep thought. Never in all of his years of being a Jedi Master did he have to resort to something very serious. Sure, the Clone Wars have been something he had to look at as a serious predicament every day. Only this time, the danger meter just escalated to an all time height. Project X had to be commenced.

He remembered, the memory of that day when it was made, fading just as his age limit. It was on a sunny day, when the Republic just formed to handle the Separatists' situations when they weren't that serious. He, along with a few others that were; to quite shock _not_ Jedi Knights but elders from other world of high importance, created the initiative as a back up plan in dedication of their head leaders who disappeared shortly before. 12 years ago to be exact. And now, it was time to reunite the worlds again, just as their leaders wanted just so, long ago.

He sighed, getting situated in his seat in his chambers, once again contacting an old friend through the mysterious but eternal Force. And once again, he could feel himself floating, his mind wide open to get communicated with. He started smiling when he felt _her_ familiar presence.

" _I've felt you returning. What has happened?_ "

" _Afraid, I am. Of what's to come, for the future, unclear it is._ "

" _I sensed it too. Even when I'm so far away from your domain, I felt space and time shaking all at once._ " Yoda hummed in agreement. " _What should we do?_ "

" _Get ready, we must. Get prepared._ "

" _Is it time?_ "

" _Yes, it is. Contact the Elders, I shall._ "

" _And the child?_ " Yoda's eyes; warm brown facing ocean blue, highlighting his feelings on the matter. " _What about her?_ " He could trace the worry; the fear etched in her voice. Facing the glowing white fair lady. The child's protector.

He nodded slowly. " _Bring her to me. Must see up close, I must._ "

" _But she will be in grave danger! What if she's not ready to take the task at hand? She could be killed!_ "

" _Killed, she will not. If special, the child is, trained, she must be. To become the one, in order to._ "

" _Master Yoda, she may not come. She could decline. Whose to say she is willing to go?_ "

" _Tell you, I cannot. The decision is hers. And hers alone. Decide soon, she must._ " She sighed in realization that he was, indeed right. Only the girl could decide. In that case, she had to depart to retrieve the child at once.

" _Understood, great wielder of the Force. She will arrive by sunrise. You have my word. But, I hope that this will not be all for nothing._ " She started fading away, turning her back to him when her entire body transpired until there was nothing left.

" _Hope so too, I do._ "

 **CC**

Being the head mistress of an prestigious school was one thing, but being one for a school that educated fairies was an entirely unique experience. For Miss Faragonda, especially. It was another sunny, beautiful day for the school, and the whole Magic Dimension even. For starters, every single world living in it was threatened not too long ago by the Trix; three nasty witches bent on ruling everything with a dark, twisted fist. They even managed to steal the fiery power of the Dragon Flame, one of the most powerful sources in their dimension. First, they attacked Cloud Tower; the school for witches. Then, Red Fountain; the school for boys known as the Specialists. Then, it was Magix City before they made their final attack on the Alfea School for Fairies.

Luckily, there were five, determined fairies that were able to come together, work together and defeated the Trix once and for all, sending them straight to Light Rock Monastery. Good riddance, might I say.

Miss Faragonda was in her office, sorting out some papers that needed to be sent off right away when she felt something stir. In the magic mirror standing to her far right. "What is this?" She got up from her chair and walked over to the old but still magical mirror. The glass started shining brightly as a crystal blue light blazed right by her reflection, sparkling like billions of tiny, glittering stars shortly after. "What is going on now?"

Suddenly, the mirror started glowing. And she swore she could hear whispers, coming directly from the mirror itself. "How strange." She leaned in closely when she felt a strange disturbance. She could feel it. Her reflection started changing until it changed into someone small and green, clad in old robes. "You?"

" _Yes, it is me. Not much time now, I have. Carefully listen, you must. In danger, the balance is. For if it is true, then all the worlds will be at stake. Stop this, we must._ "

"As I have sensed just now, evil is growing. I fear that it's happening again, just as did many years ago."

" _The past, no more it is, Faragonda. But, make haste, we must._ "

"I see. Now, what can I do?"

" _Send to me, the strongest one you have. Need pure strength, and bravery, we must._ "

"I understand. I will send one of my strongest students to you right away."

" _Thank you, old friend._ " His reflection changed back to her like ripples in a pond. How many years had it been? Too long, for sure. As she adjusted her glasses, the head mistress looked out to the window to see a red haired girl along with four other students by the wishing well. She smiled. "And I know who is just right for the job."

 **CC**

Down at the wishing well, Bloom; keeper of the Dragon Flame and leader of the Winx Club, was just relaxing with her friends. Stella; fairy of the Shining Sun, Flora; fairy of nature, Tecna, fairy of technology, and Musa; fairy of music. BFF's and together they form the Winx Club. But, Bloom was no longer relaxing after ending her phone call.

"Oh, okay. No, it's alright, Sky. Yeah, talk to you soon. Okay. Bye." She sighed.

"Let me guess. Busy obligations, again?" Stella asked. Knowing her best friend all too well, Bloom was currently dating Sky; the prince of Eraklyon, leader of the Specialists and Bloom's boyfriend. But, being the first two things meant he had to be occupied 24/7. That was not so good for Bloom. She nodded while Stella sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for a side hug, in which Bloom appreciated. "Oh, I bet Sky wants to see you just as badly, too."

"He does. But, he has royal duties to attend to today. Ever since we defeated the Trix, Sky and I haven't been able to hang out together. I guess it's always been like that lately."

"It's only been a few days, Bloom. But it'll be okay." Flora reminded her.

"Approximately 4 days, 96 hours, 5,760 minutes and 345,600 seconds to be exact." Tecna added.

"Besides, you still have us." Musa pointed out.

"Yeah! Of course, what would Sky know about fashion advice, hair care tips and having girl time. Ladies, I say it's time to give our Bloom a GIRL'S NIGHT OUT! Whose with me?" A chorus of cheers were followed and Bloom smiled in appreciated. She knew she could always count on her friends to help cheer her up. But to be honest, Bloom wasn't that much in a mood to go out on the town. She wanted Sky. And how can she be with him when he was too busy to spend time with her?

Suddenly, she heard the springing of long, floppy ears and a grunt right in her lap. She gasped, looked down and saw a familiar blue bunny. "Kiko! Hey you! What is it?" His big brown eyes made her giggle and snuggle him. "Aw, are you here to try to cheer me up, too?" He nodded. "Thank you, Kiko. But, I'm not so sure anything can cheer me up now."

"Bloom." Her head shot up to see the head mistress walking over to her. The rest of the girls looked up too, surprised as well. "May I have a word with you? In my office?"

"Huh?" She was taken back. But she quickly agreed. "Oh course, Miss Faragonda. I guess I'll see you girls late – "

"They must come as well. This is something I want all of you to hear." The others got confused as to why but nevertheless, they obeyed and everyone made their way inside, with Kiko carried in Bloom's arms.

 **CC**

After explaining all the details to the five of them; especially Bloom, they were all silent. They should be. I mean, learning about a whole new dimension out there besides their own, plus tons of others, and that something totally not right happened and Bloom's been chosen to help out on the matter – that was so not right in Stella's book!

"No! No way is Bloom going to another dimension to stop some other baddies from ruining their place! Especially not without us!"

"She's right, Miss F! Bloom's part of our team. So if she goes, then we will too!" Musa exclaimed.

"I understand, girls. And I can understand why. Ever since the Trix defeat, the bond you five share is stronger than any magic. But, given the circumstances that we will need the rest of you in case another attack is present in our future, Alfea will need you. Besides, I believe that Bloom stands the better chance of going and assisting an old friend of mine."

"I didn't know you had friends outside the magic dimension, Miss Faragonda." Tecna said.

Said lady smiled, an old genuine one at that. "Ah yes. But that was a long time ago. It's been so long since we were last in touch. Yet the bonds we all share are strong enough to test time itself. But, back to the case. Bloom? I know you have been through much then and now, but please. Please consider. The choice is yours alone."

Bloom contemplated. She could back down. I mean, whose to say she was needed, anyway? Sure, she was the strongest fairy in the whole school, the whole dimension even. But why should she even consider going to a whole new place just to help solve a problem that someone else could do instead? Still, she would feel guilty if she denied the head mistress. But just as she was about to deny it, she felt something flow through her. A strange, tingling feeling. Her mind was whispering to her.

" _Go on. Do it. Please. For me. Do it for me._ " It was a girl. A young one, too.

Bloom gasped, "What the –?"

"Bloom?" She looked up to see everyone staring at her, awaiting her answer. With her hands curling into determined fists, her eyes blazed like a flame.

"I'll do it."

"But Bloom –!"

"No, Stella. I have to do this. I have to go." The girls looked confused, Stella especially as she gaped like a blowfish. Kiko's head looked up to see his owner's eyes glossed over, like she was in too deep with her thoughts. Unknown to the five, Miss F was smiling slyly.

 **CC**

(My P.O.V.)

Dressed in my slim green PJ's adorned with tiny, red roses, I looked over to the window. I walked over, pulling the curtains aside to look up. To the night sky. Where the stars twinkled. I smiled sadly, wondering if those other worlds truly did existed. Some say that there are other worlds out there besides our own. Other doubt that. But not me. Never.

"Hija, hora de dormir." _Daughter, time for bed._

"Coming." I looked back, enjoying the bright lights from the heavens before sighing, closing the curtains. I walked over, got in bed, with my mom tucking me in and giving me a good night kiss on the forehead.

"Te amo cariño." _I love you._

"Yo también te quiero, mamá." _I love you too, mom._

She turned off the lamp light, shrouding the room in darkness. After closing the door behind her, my eyes began to shut. Even though sharing a bed with two others (and yes, being poor will do that to you) may sound uncomfortable, but being a deep sleeper has its promises.

Suddenly, as I tossed and turned, I began murmuring in my sleep. "Go on. Do it. Please. For me. Do it for me." My eyes scrunched, my hands balled the sheets in my hands, and my head beaded sweat. I was trembling, like I was being frozen alive. But then, it all just stopped. I dared opening my eyes. And I was shocked to see what my eyes set out.

Trees. Lots of them. And it was dark out.

Right then, I recognized the area.

It was the same forest behind my tiny house. A placed I nicknamed "The Forbidden Forest".

But how the heck did I get out here?

That's when I saw a bright silhouette moving through the trees. It had golden blonde hair, was in a long white dress, and it was moving like a graceful swan. My eyes turned to saucers. It was her! The woman from my drawing. The same one from my dreams. She spotted me. "There you are! I have been looking for you."

"Who are you?" Her eyes blazed blue and her lips curled up in a smile.

"I am Soronia. And I have come for you, my child."

Say what now?!

* * *

 **I had to re-watch an episode from each show to get myself inspired and it worked! Hope this was good enough.**

 **Now, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW and keep checking this out. And I swear guys, as my early New Year resolution, I WILL finish this story and continue on with the sequel. Part 2 is underway!**

 **And until next time, bye guys.**


End file.
